It's Been a Long Time, Now for Some Change Yea?
by MadSpacePotatoe
Summary: This is just a new name for my story, Tord & Gale. There has been no change in a long time. No REAL change. But thats changing now, along with everything else. New arrivals at camp, polar bears, explosions and fails, LET THE MAYHEM BEGIN. T for swearing
1. New Arrivals

**Tord, Gale, Other Randomeness, and The Olympians**

Tord was a Half-blood. Obviously. He was 16 and found himself in camp half blood after several years of being attacked by monsters. No one knows who his mother was but his father was Hades… Mega.

He'd like to say that he was raised by wolves or something cool like that but, he was raised by badgers, which are by far, probably the most embarrassing things to be raised by in the universe.

But still he pressed on in life and left his furry family at seven and wandered the streets of Manhattan for a long time. You can imagine it must have been a shock when he was creeping slowly down an alleyway and, to find a ball of fire speaking to him, saying something about "half-blood" and "Hades" and such. And Tord saying "I probably shouldn't of had that white powder…" But it turned out to be true when a monster attack him and blew up in a ball of black fire which he later quoted as "F***IN' AWSOME." He was only 11.

So he continued to train his powers over the next five years, becoming adept at summoning un-dead and becoming able to shadow travel at a skill level that would make Nico sit in a corner and cry. When he was 16 he was picked up by a Satyr, because of the refurbishments at camp half-blood and taken to the camp.

**Tord's First Day…**

Tord walked down half-blood hill, passing Thalia's pine tree and narrowly escaping the wrath of the dragon guarding it. The Golden Fleece was really shiny though… His satyr dropped him off at the Big House. A horse-man guy was playing some chess like game with a guy from Hawaii and a satyr.

"Uh sir? There's another one." He said, quietly. The Hawaiian guy looked up.

"Aw man not another one. O.K" he sighed. "Welcome to camp half-blood, your home for the next however long you survive in this dump. Here you will be trained in all manners of Greek fighting and become a true (hah!) Demigod hero and be brave, strong blahblahblah…" He was blatantly annoyed at something.

"Right… who the heck are you?" said Tord, a bit too overconfidently.

"What did you say?" The Hawaiian guy's eyes glowed purple. "I'm Dionysus or Mr D for short and camp director. Don't you dare use that tone at me again boy. Now who the heck are _you?_"

"I'm Tord-" Mr D laughed a little inside. "I'm 16 I think… son of Hades and not afraid of you!" replied Tord.

Mr D then glared at him in the way that you automatically know means "Staring contest GO!" The centaur coughed.

"If you'll excuse me sir, but I think the boy needs to be escorted to his cabin, don't you?" He said calmly. "He turned to Tord. "Greetings, I am Chiron and camp director also, of camp half-blood."

"Yeah nice to meet you." Replied Tord, not breaking his stare. The satyr bleated nervously.

"I think we should get Annabeth now. Annabeth!" Shouted Chiron.

"Yes?" came a girl's voice. A blond girl, just shorter than Tord, came walking from a cabin. She had blond hair and stormy grey eyes. This was Annabeth, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy Jackson and short tempered. She also had a knife. Everyone remembered that, because then you realised that she could not only knife you to death, she could knife you to death _strategically._

She glanced at Tord and blushed slightly.

"Oh" she said to Chiron. "Which one?"

"Hades" replied the centaur.

"OK. Come on" she beckoned to Tord and he grunted.

"Okay…" he snapped his gaze from Mr D. Mr D felt very good inside. Tord walked with Annabeth towards a black cabin made of some sort of black marble, which he later learned was stygian rock, which sounded asuringly like it wouldn't fall on his head, because that was the feeling he got when he saw the front. "So what's your name?" asked Annabeth.

"Tord." She blushed and he could see that she was trying really hard not to laugh. He hated that. People always laughed at his name. It normally gave them a lifespan of about 5 seconds. "And yours?"

"Annabeth" Some kids (more half-bloods Tord presumed) were playing volleyball on the courts. One of them was a bulky blond girl. She turned her head and noticed him walking to the cabin with Annabeth. She seemed to grin, wickedly at him before getting smacked in the face with a volleyball and being yelled at by her team mates. Annabeth left Tord at his cabin to get used to his surroundings. He stepped into the cold room, full of bunks and shivered nervously. This was his home for how long? Seemed pretty grim to him. A short kid, maybe about 12 or 13, who was sleeping when he came in, poked his head over a top bunk.

"Oh hey! So you're a son of Hades?" he said, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I'm new here." Replied Tord.

"Hi I'm Nico, what's your name?"

"Tord." Nico didn't laugh which was amazing. _The little punk! Oh he is so dead – what? He's not laughing? This is new. I think we might have a team going here._

"Tord huh? Never heard that one before. Go on, pick your bunk." Tord didn't move.

"Don't worry there's no one else in here at the moment."

"Oh ok, but I think I'll take a look around first y'know. Get used to it."

"It'll take a lot more than one look to get used to it."

"Whatever." And so Tord stepped out into the welcoming sunlight and a bit less unwelcoming fist.

"Hey punk" said a rough girl's voice. Tord groaned and looked up into the face of the girl he'd seen playing volleyball. "Y'see we've got a camp rule. It's like an entry test. Come with us." She held out a hand to help him up. Just as he was about to take it she pulled back and he fell back to the floor. She and her friends laughed.

"What's your name punk?" She said.

"Tord" _Uh oh_.

"Ahahahahaha! Ya hear that guys? Tord! Haahahahahaha! Listen _Turd_ I'm Clarisse and I'm the real boss of this here camp, so don't go listening to the old horse man. Now get up and come, before I drag ya there!"

"Alright alright you don't have to shout!" Said Tord, getting up. "Let's just get this over with." Clarisse grinned the wicked grin of that people have when they know more, so much more, than you. Tord could tell that they were not going to get along.

Clarisse grabbed Tord by the sleeve and pulled him to a grimy building she explained were the camp toilets.

"What does a toilet have to do with this?" he said, still unaware of his horrible fate. (All those who have read TLT will know)

"Oh you'll see. You'll see…" The rest of her friends sniggered.

They reached the toilets and she pushed him inside. This was not just any toilet, it was the camp toilet. Whole new species of life have probably evolved and died in that toilet. It smelt so bad that it had weakened the fabric of space-time and was very close to openening a rifty to another dimension. It would definitely increase the likelyhood of meeting Abraham Lincoln with a duck in his beard. Clarisse grabbed Tord by the scruff of his shirt and brought him to one of the toilets.

"Hey what are you doing?" Shouted Tord

"Eheheheheh… hey what? HOLY SHI-"

**Halloween**

It was a week after Tord's arrival at camp Half-Blood. He had met Percy who he instantly didn't like, mainly because he'd laughed, but also because he was too big-headed. Just because he defeated Kronos. Not a big achievement. I could've done myself, he had said.

Tord had made his friends and enemies, one of whom was Clarisse whose arm was still broken after last week's "accident".

He'd heard that the Apollo cabin was throwing a Halloween party round about midnight and had decided to go, dressed up as his hero – Death.

He arrived at the Apollo cabin at 11:00. There was an Apollo camper at the front door, dressed as a sacred red cow of Apollo. He looked ridiculous.

"_Why do I have to be the door monitor, and, why do I have to wear this stupid costume?_ Huh what? Oh hi, can I see your invitation please?" muttered the camper.

"Invitation? I didn't know you had to be invited." Replied Tord.

"Huh? Well I'll see if your name is on the list…" He flipped through his notepad. "Nope sorry I can't find it anywhere."

"This scythe is real you know." The Apollo camper shivered nervously.

"Well… I _could_ let you in on a restriction." The scythe glinted in the moonlight. It sure looked sharp… and would probably hurt if… and he's a son of Hades… and look what he did to Clarisse! "Or I could let you take someone else's place! Step right in!" Tord grinned and stepped into the room. The bunks had been cleared to one side to make room for the food and drink. Loads of campers were dressed up is Halloween costumes and were talking about well… whatever they were talking about. Percy and Annabeth had quickly become old news.

"Ah the Grim Reaper!" Tord turned in the direction of the voice and it was an Athena camper. He could tell because of the eyes. They never ceased to amaze him.

"I think I heard that he's actually part of Greek mythology now! They did an exchange with Europe. They've swapped Charon for the Grim Reaper for 3 millennia."

"Is that so? So what's your name?"

"Matt" he replied. He looked about 13, with auburn hair and the usual eyes.

"Tord – _he'd better not… oh… he did it! I know he did! Aw man I hate this name! – _so you new here too?"

"Yeah, I got here three days ago."

"Well you certainly got yourself known quickly to get invited."

"I'm like that. I make friends easily."

"How?"

"Dunno. It's just the way I am." _Lucky bugger_.

"So have you met Percy? I heard he's the hero of the camp, going on all these quests and all." Asked Tord

"Oh yeah! He's so awesome, he's invincible and everything!" _He's even got fans! How gullible are all these idiots anyway?_

"Hmph" said Tord. "But you know what I think? I think-"

"_And why can't I turn up the music?"_

"_Because there are sleeping satyrs! You don't want to wake them up!"_

"_But they're over in the forest, they won't hear!"_

"_I don't care! You are not putting up the music and that's final!"_

"_No way! I'm getting an outside opinion – _Hey everybody! Who wants to turn up the volume?" Immediate silence followed. It was the kind of silence you can hear. It had crickets in it.

"Oh me! Me me me!" Matt shook his hand in the air wildly. A few groans came from the groups of conversation. Then the talking started again.

"Well that was weird" said Tord.

"_I told you so."_

"_No you did not! And anyway it was probably just because they didn't hear me right."_

"_Don't be stupid!"_

"_I'm not being stupid! I'm telling you, it's because they didn't hear me right!"_

"_Suuuuuure…"_

"_Man! You are so annoying!"_

"_And so are you!"_

"_Hmph!"_

"_Hmph!"  
_"Oh look there's Nico!" said Tord. "See you later then Matt."

"Bye… *sniff*" said Matt, sadly. Tord made his way over to Nico, who was helping himself to some cheese nachos.

"Is it always like this?" asked Tord

"Dude, you have not even seen the beginning." Answered Nico

"Pretty weird then I'm guessing."

"Oh yeah. Really weird." They paused to eat a little.

"So you've been on quests with Annabeth and Percy?"

"Yeah, a few."

"What's it like?"

"Some people think it's really bad and all but it's really fun when you get to the end. And we get-"

"_Hey watch it! You almost stepped on my foot!"_

"_Oops! Sorry! I will be more careful next time."_ There was a thud.

"_Ow! Stupid door-frame!"_

And then along came the Cyclops, thought Tord. By the gods I never thought I'd ever think that in my lifetime!

Tyson came in to the cabin, not dressed up because he was a Cyclops, who doesn't need to dress up for Halloween.

"**Is Percy here yet**?" He asked, to who Tord did not know.

"No" said a voice.

"He's probably _"doing something"_ with Annabeth" said another voice. There were several sniggers from around the room.

"**Hey! Don't talk about Percy like that or I will get very angry**!" said the Cyclops.

That shut them up. Nothing shuts people up better than an angry Cyclops. Tord expected the conversation moved on very quickly.

"Is that Tyson?" said Tord.

"Yes." Answered Nico

"I've heard about him. The only non-human half-blood at camp isn't he?"

"Sh! Don't say it so loud!"

"Oh sorry" Whispered Tord.

"**Are there any peanut-butter sandwiches?"**

"Uh.. yeah… I think they're over there" Tord pointed along the table.

"**Oh. Thank you um…" **Tord hesitated.

"Tord…" _This could either go really well, or really, really bad._

"**Oh Tord! What a good name. Nice to meet you Tord!" **_Really well then._

Tyson thudded down to devour the peanut butter. Tord felt slightly sorry for the food. It wasn't their fault. No-one asked them if they wanted to be eaten. Especially by a Cyclops.

A polar bear plodded along a glacier. It had ideas for life – polar bear type ideas. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep, swim a bit, have kids, eat, sleep, have more kids, eat, sleep, die. Just the regular life of a polar bear. But this polar bear was not going to have a regular life. For a start it was going to be the only polar bear in the universe to think of the term "earthquake". The ground – ice or whatever – started rumbling. The polar bear was very puzzled at this, since he lived in the Poles and had never experienced an earthquake, or ice-quake. The ice cracked and smashed upwards in a huge explosion and a big, glowing light ascended out of the ruins. The polar bear did not panic when it saw the light. It is dificult to panic when you are dead. It had gazed upon the divine form of a _new God._ For this was the birth of another Greek god out of the divine elements of the Earth. This was the birth of the _Ice God._

Zeus shifted uneasily. He'd felt this feeling before, like someone was pushing against his power. Someone was going to say "I feel adisturbance in The Force". It was just a matter of waiting to se the idiot who would. Glances were thrown around the room, as the pressure built up, like a dam waiting to burst. Then finally, "I feel a disturbance in the Force" said Poseidon who was sitting next to Zeus in the throne room. Zeus groaned.

"That was un-needed, brother"

"I couldn't resist it. Sorry…"

Back at the party, things had started to go down. Clarisse had arrived, with her sling. Tord had given her an evil grin and she glared back at him, but soon she was laughing and joking with her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez. Tyson had farted to the disapproval of everyone else. Especially since he had just eaten all of the peanut butter sandwiches. Cyclops farts are the worst. Still, the party pressed on into midnight and the music was eventually turned up because people were beginning to get bored. Two satyrs came to protest, but ended up join in with the party, because everyone likes a party.


	2. Other Stuff

Another polar bear sat and tried to comprehend what it had just seen. Then it came upon an Idea. Not just any idea, but The polar bear Idea. It was like polar bear enlightenment. And then it exploded. An unfortunate, but necessary sacrifice. A seal watched a twinkling light fly across the night sky.

The party was going extremely well. A child of Hermes had made a comment on the Children of Ares' brain size and a plastic cup was poised to end his days – in Clarisse's hand. Then, just in the nick of time, a loud thud came from outside. It wasn't so much a thud as it was a "whoof". Sort of like a "thdoof", like someone falling heavily on snow, which is exactly what had happened. Everyone stared at Clarisse.

"What?" she said.

"It came from outside" said Tord. He walked over to the door-frame. There was a dust cloud over where the volleyball court should have been. A crowd was forming behind him, waiting for him to go outside, because no-one wanted to be the first. Tord stepped outside. The tension eased – he was still alive. They followed him out. He walked over to the cloud, making as little noise as he could, because although you didn't know whether something was listening, if it was listening It was best not for it to hear you. What was different? It was difficult to tell. He looked around him. But that wasn't it. Then he put his hand in the dust cloud. The crowd gasped. That was it. It was _cold. _The cloud was beginning to disperse. Then It was gone. The crowd gasped again, only louder.

"Ewwww..." came a voice. Tord agreed. He had not expected this. There was a boy in the middle of a large crater. He was glowing blue. Now there was something else that was wrong, apart from the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Annabeth stepped forward. She looked at his hair. It was silver. But that wasn't it. She looked further down. Nothing strange. She looked even further down, and then looked sharply back up. That _definitely _wasn't it. Then she saw it. That was it. He had no belly button.

"He was never born..." she muttered.

Wait a second, thought Percy. What the hell does he think he's doing? I'm the one who does the "follow me, I can protect you from the dangerous stuff" not him! He stepped forward to try and gain some pride back.

"We'd better take him to the sick bay" said Tord and Percy at the same time. They looked at each-other. They looked away.

"Hold on a second" said someone from the back of the crowd. "How do we know he's not an alien? What happens if we pick him up and we contract some kind disease from him?"

"We-" started Percy.

"He's only existed for about 5 minutes, maybe even less. That's not long enough to catch anything." said Annabeth, in a voice that many of he campers had never heard her use.

"What?" said Tord.

"Look at him. Haven't you noticed yet? He hasn't got a belly button. And what does that mean?" she said it a tone she used to explain things to stupid people, 12 year olds, and Tord

"Uh?" said Tord.

"He isn't human" said Percy. He glanced at Tord, as if to say "hah! Sucka"

"So alien or... other?" said the voice from the back of the crowd.

"My guess is..." said Annabeth. She paused for a second, to build up some suspense. "God"

**The Newcomer? **

Next morning. Annabeth was sitting next to the newcomer's bed. Chiron walked in.

"Still no life signs yet?" he asked.

"No. His heart isn't showing any signs of working and he isn't breathing." she replied.

"Well if he is who you say he is then he probably doesn't need to breathe"

"I hope so" she reached down and stroked his silver hair. He looked so innocent and helpless, as if you couldn't accuse him for anything in this world. Then he sat up suddenly and opened his eyes. Annabeth recoiled with surprise. Chiron just stared.

"Where am I?" he touched his hair. "Who am I? What language is this?" he looked at Chiron. "Who are you?"

"Young one-" he began. The boy flopped back onto his pillow.

"Well at least he can speak. That saves teaching him." said Annabeth.

"This reminds me of something..." said Chiron.

"Percy"

"Ah yes, Percy's entrance to the camp. It was just as spectacular." he chuckled and plodded outside. There was a long silence.

"Who _are_ you?" said Annabeth, in a voice of awe (not awe-_some_ because that would destroy the universe). The boy opened his eyes again. He looked at Annabeth.

"What's your name?" asked Annabeth. He frowned

"What's a name?" Annabeth smiled

"It's what people call you, so they know who you are." He paused to think. Then he said

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth"

"That's a nice name. Can I have your name?" she laughed

"No. That's my name. You should pick your own. Think on it." The boy racked his newly made brain for a name.

"Gale" he said, finally.

"Gale" repeated Annabeth. "That's a nice name. From now on, you are Gale"

Gale smiled.

"You are..." He paused for a word. "Pretty" Annabeth blushed.

"Thank you" Then he passed out. It only then occurred to Annabeth that Gale looked about 16 (because that's the age you have to be to be a significant and non-pointless character in this story) and that Percy at the moment was coming up the stairs onto the front porch of the Big House and that she was more that dead if he heard the conversation that she had just been having.

**Interesting Times **

Another explosion of searing blue light pulsed from the forest. There was the cry of a monster being mowed down by the onslaught that was Gale.

"Only a few hours old and he's already killed more monsters than this entire camp put together. Oh and, that reminds me... who the hell let him into the forest?" said Grover. It wasn't the monsters he was concerned about, it was the staggering number of trees that were getting in the way of Gale. They only existed for a few more seconds. "That-" he pointed at the forest. "-is a habitat! For monsters or not it needs to be conserved!" No-one stepped forward to face Grovers wrath, mainly because no-one had let him in into the forest. You didn't let him _anywhere_. He just went.

"Well at least he's getting rid of all the monsters for Capture the Flag today" came a voice from the back of the accused group.

"I don't care about that, just someone get him out!" he was going red in the face. "Now move out!"

The search party had looked all afternoon for Gale and had never found him. They arrived back at the Big House with their report.

"We searched the entire forest and all the thirteen major cabins" said the leader.

"So he's not in the forest?" asked Grover.

"No"

"Good..." something was wrong... "did you just say thirteen major cabins?"

"Yeah thirteen... oh"

"Come on lets go and find him!"

Gale was very relaxed. After he'd finished throwing all that sparkly stuff in the middle of all those tall green things a big shiny image had appeared above his head and it spoke to him.

"Go back to the camp, my son" It wasn't very imaginative, but then again, the God who was speaking to him hadn't had very much practice. He had then arrived back at the camp to find a large cabin made entirely out of never-melting ice, just for him. He was very happy about this so he went inside and lay down on one of the beds. He soon fell asleep. The group quickly found the cabin as it was hard to miss with the massive amounts of steam rising from it. Grover reached out for the door handle and grasped it firmly. He instantly wished he hadn't.

"Argh!" he pulled his hand back before it froze. "It's cold!"

"Well it _is_ made of ice you know" said one of the group.

"Yes I knew that." he sighed. "Let's just wait until morning. He'll have to come out then."

"But Grover, why do we need to talk to him anyway?"

"Because he almost destroyed the forest!"

"But can't you just grow it again?"

"But- I... but..." he grunted and stalked off. The group gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally" said one of them.

**CTF – God Style **

"So... this is a 'sword'?" said Gale.

"Yeah." answered Tord. "It's a sharp metal stick used for cutting people, only we use them to cut monsters."

"So why do I need one?"

"To defend yourself"

"Against...?"

"The other team"

"Sorry, explain the rules again, one more time please" Tord sighed.

"There are two teams. Red, us, and Blue, them. There is a Blue flag, and a Red flag. We need to get the Blue flag from the Blue people back to our flag. No cutting the enemy team, and try not to die."

"Sounds good"

"So you ok?"

"Sure"

"Right" and Tord went over to some other Red team members to help them with their armor. Gale swung his sword a few times. It wasn't right. There was something missing. He put down the bronze sword and splayed his right hand. There was a flash of blue light and he was holding a small blue, stick.

"Cool" he said. Then, in under a millisecond, a blade, sharper than Death's scythe, sprung from the handle. It was made completely of reinforced, never-melting ice, and was 10 times more epic than Percy's pen/sword. He swung the sword again. It was perfect. The whole of the Red team watched the blade slice a line through the air. Then they went back to preparations. This was going to be a night to remember.

Gale sat on one of the rocks of Zeus' fist as the foghorn sounded, signaling the start. One of his team-mates saw him lying around and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing. He then replied that he was sitting on a rock. The reply to that was that the accuser knew that and wanted Gale to get a move on right now or their team stood a chance of loosing. Gale grunted, got up and ran. His accuser got up off the floor five minutes later, rubbed his forehead, and fell over again. Gale wasn't necessarily running. He was actually propelling ice from his feet, causing him to move extremely fast. Then something happened that he had definitely not been expecting. He tripped. He flew through the air for about 10 meters before landing on his face, in front of a group of 5 Blues. He looked up.

"Yo" he said. The group laughed.

"Come on, lets take him back."

"Say what?"

"It's called hostages"

"Oh" One of the group pointed his sword at him

"Surrender" he said

"I don't know the meaning of surrender" the group laughed again.

"No I seriously don't, what does surrender mean anyway?" Gale then realized that he was still on the floor, He got up and pointed his stick at them.

"You erm... give up" he said. The group laughed. "And why do you keep laughing anyway?"

"To fill up space in the story. Now just come with us and we wont hurt you"

"Can we just make it clear who's giving up at this point because I still cant figure it out."

"You"

"Oh" Then there was a flash and a deep blue blade was centimeters from the space between one of the group members. "I don't think so" The Blue group pointed all of their swords at him.

"Put the sword down" Gale grinned. He brought his blade round in an arc and cut off the tips of their swords. They stared at them in amazement. The leader smiled at him sheepishly.

"We surrender"

"Right" And he was gone.

"Well... It could've been worse" said the leader, after he got up, five minutes later.

Gale ran past several conflicts between various Reds and Blues but they didn't concern him. The flag was the big prize, and there it was, in the distance, shining, in the distance. The trees whizzed past him as he blurred towards the flag-guards. Then he skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"Hey you!" shouted one of them. They started towards him but Gale splayed his hand and a blast of icy cold air flung the guards out into the trees. He picked up the flag and held it above his head, just to make the moment feel better. Then something sharp prodded his back. The trees swayed in the wind for what seemed like an eternity.

"Put the flag and the sword down, now" said a girl's voice. Gale gulped. He hadn't expected this either. He carefully dropped the flag and sword and raised his hands, although why, he didn't know.

"Good" came the voice again. And then he found himself being tackled and flung onto the floor, his hands pinned down. "Gotcha" He looked around for his attacker but couldn't see anyone. Then he realized he could recognize the voice. He grinned.

"Annabeth" he said.

"Well done" she replied.

"Knew it" then, he shifted his weight and flung himself over, so he was on top. Annabeth's cap fell off.

"Hi Annabeth" he said, smugly.

"Hi" Their eyes locked. (Most readers may know that this is usually the love scene that gets interrupted just before the good bit but, since I'm trying to keep the romance to a minimum, this is not the case). She smiled. Gale smiled back. Then she kneed him in the gut and he collapsed on the floor in a coughing fit. She stood up and drew her knife.

"Get up"

"OK... 'cough'... in a 'hak'... sec" He lay there panting for a few seconds, then got up. He brushed himself off, then looked at Annabeth. "So...? What now?" Annabeth picked up her cap and put it on. "You know it's a lot less useful for me when you're wearing that thing" he pointed out.

"That's the whole point, duhbrain. Now move it"

"Move what? Where?" a sigh came from next to him.

"Over-" at that moment a Red came rushing into the clearing. He saw Gale talking to thin air.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the flag!" he yelled.

"Uh..." said Gale. The Red advanced forward and fell flat on his face. Gale took his chance. He leaped over to his blade and it sprung from its hilt. He waved it around cautiously.

"I know you're there, Annabeth."

"I know you do" said a voice behind him. He swung round and there was a loud clang as his blade hit thin air.

"Gotcha" he said. He splayed his left hand and the air shimmered. The cap flew off, along with it's owner, to the other side of the clearing. He turned to the Red.

"Grab her!" he shouted. The Red (I just want to make it clear at this point that all these Reds are NOT communists) nodded and grabbed Annabeth by the wrists. Gale ran to the flag, picked it up, and was gone. Two seconds later, the Red was on the floor, groaning and Annabeth was sprinting after Gale. The trees were blurring past Gale. He had no idea where he was going, only that he had to get there, fast. Then he got to the creek, with the small stream in it. He stopped for a rest and sat down, panting. He was running out of energy.

Meanwhile a Hellhound was plodding around on a small hill next to Gale. It recognized this place from before and almost knew that if it jumped over this rock it would be blasted into little bits. Why it did this we will never know.

Gale turned to the growling noise. A monster? Probably. Then a huge black head appeared over the rock face. Yes. A monster. It growled some more and it's eyes glowed red. Maybe it would get It right this time. It pounced. Gale pounced. Gale got there first. The Hellhound was vaporized in a beam of pulsing energy. That was his last attack, he wouldn't be able to do that again. He picked up the flag again and fell over. They were right. This was going to be a night to remember. What he wanted to know was why none of his Reds were helping him. Surely this was about the right time for a rush-in-and-rescue type thing. He looked around. Unless the trees were about to save the day, the prospect seemed unlikely. 'Hm... trees...' he thought. 'Hey – where's my sword?'

"Annabeth?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why don't you just let me take the flag? You know we're going to win anyway"

"Not while I've still got a knife."

"OK" Then he saw something he hoped never to see. A glint of waving red in the distance. They had the Red flag. It was time to go. He kicked Annabeth's shin and she fell onto the floor. He got up, grabbed his sword and charged after the Red flag. They were making good time. There were seven of them and he had no idea how he was going to defeat them, only that he had to. He ran. He jumped. He swung. A shield fell apart. It's previous owner looked into the eyes of his attacker, then blacked out from a strike to the head. 1. The next one turned and aimed a swing at Gale. Gale ducked and tripped him over. 2. All the rest were pointing their swords at him now, except one. The flag carrier. He was escaping. He didn't have time to beat these lumps. Then he blacked out. Annabeth took her cap off. She looked at the group. They looked back.

"Well what are you waiting for? Protect the flag carrier!"

**Grues**

(I do not own grues, or this next phrase) "It is pitch black; you are likely to be eaten by a Grue".

Gale groaned and rubbed his head. It was throbbing. He opened his eyes and stood up. It was pitch black. Fortunately though, he was not likely to be eaten by a Grue... yet. He looked around. He had his sword. Everything was ok. Now where's the damn Camp gone? He wondered in the general direction of camp, looking out for any Hellhounds or other monsters. Then, a pair of black eyes stared at him from the blackness. He couldn't see them, of course, but got the awkward feeling of being watched by someone you can't see.

"Grawarble" came a quiet voice.

"Uh?" said Gale. Then it came into view. A square shaped brown thing with an enormous mouth and invisible - no, black - eyes. It glared at him, just like Grues do before they completely devour you. Gale had no idea what a Grue was so he waved at it and said "Hi". A niggling thought in the back of his mind was yelling at him as loud as it could; **QUICK, CAST FROTZ!** 'what?' thought Gale. **NO, I MEAN FROST! ARGH JUST DO IT, NOW!** Gale pointed at the Grue. It growled. He growled back. The Grue froze. Gale grinned. **GOOD, NOW GET BACK TO CAMP NOW OR... SHIT **'shit?' thought Gale. There were loads of them. Fifty probably. And all growling at the same time. Gale shivered. **OKAY, YOU'VE GOT 2 CHOICES, FIGHT, OR RUN **'run?' **YES RUN **And then he was gone. The Grues vanished shortly afterwards, as God looked at them and asked them what the hell they thought they were doing in his universe. They then replied 'sorry, wrong universe'. An army of 50 Eurgs then appeared instantly afterwards and immediately exploded from being in the wrong universe. Being Eurgs, of course, all the damage done was instantly un-existed, along with the Eurgs. I am sorry for all those who had a seizure from this incomprehensible and completely and utterly pointless paragraph.


End file.
